The Totalitarian Acquisition
by CatGal15
Summary: Raj buys a companion for Cinnamon which turns out to be his biggest mistake. Leonard hires Zach to help him move into Penny's apartment. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

"Who gets to keep the games?"

Leonard looked at Sheldon as if he were crazy. "You keep them; I can still come over, you know."

"Perhaps. Just do me a favor."

"Name it."

"Call first."

Leonard's brows rose. "Okay..."

Zack walked out carrying a box. "This one's heavy! What's in it?"

Leonard and Sheldon both looked at the sides, where the word BOOKS was scrawled. "Frying pans," Leonard lied.

"Feels like it, that's for sure. You musta gotten the metal ones." Zack carried the box out of 4A.

Sheldon and Leonard stared after him, and Sheldon said, "If Jurassic Park ever happens - "

"His blood line would go extinct first," Leonard finished. Bending, he picked up a box marked CLOTHES. "What's the situation with your uncle?"

"He'll be home from Vienna in two days," Sheldon answered. "It takes four hours to travel by air from there to Pasadena, and I assume he wanted to fill up the entire week with girls, girls, girls. Apparently I was wrong to respect him; he's like Howard. Except, I presume he hasn't made much progress in the artificial girlfriend area, since he favors making things explode."

"What about Amy?"

"She's currently video-chatting with her mother. When the apartment is back in moving-in condition, I'll text her. From there we have the rest of our mortal lives to discuss our problems."

"Have you ever met Amy's mom?"

"No. That's what Amy is talking to her about; she wants her to come down for a few days. So," Sheldon added, "On that note, if you hold off on the moving and just leave boxes everywhere, Amy will have to bring her mother to her apartment."

"How did you get off on the wrong foot with her if you haven't met her for yourself?"

"We video-chatted," Sheldon said mysteriously.

"Alright. Well, I guess that's the last of my stuff," Leonard said, looking around.

"It is indeed. Try to hold off on the romance with Penny until I conclude the validity of your old Roommate Agreement."

"Sure." Leonard began to walk toward the hall, but stopped when Sheldon was suddenly hugging him from behind. Then, just as quickly, he was free.

"Goodbye, Leonard."

" 'Bye, buddy."

Sheldon watched Leonard disappear into Penny's apartment, then slowly closed the door. He turned the lock and there, in a quiet apartment, he stood alone.

-0-0-0-0-

"Just put that near the bookcase, Zack," Penny said.

"Bookcase?" Zack set the box down, looked at the label and began to rummage through the contents. "Whoa, this is so idyllic! I was carrying frying pans before! Who ever said magic isn't real, huh?" He playfully punched Leonard on the shoulder.

"Not a scientist, that's for sure," Leonard answered, trying not to smile. "Listen, thanks for helping me."

"Hey, we married the same girl! That makes us brothers."

Penny closed her eyes, sighing softly.

"Or...does it make us cousins?"

Leonard's smile was strained. "No, you had it right the first time."

"Whoa, that's never happened! I gotta go," he added, "I promised this lady named Logan that I'd take her out tonight."

"A lady named Logan," Leonard repeated.

"Yeah. Sounds kind of masculine, but I don't judge a book by its title. See ya," he added, and let himself out.

"What about the cross-dressing cover?" Leonard mused in his absence.

"You would judge?" Penny asked.

"I don't want to be rude about it, but yeah, it's weird."

"Huh," Penny snorted. "Big talk for a little man who dressed up as Supergirl." 


	2. Chapter 2

(University cafeteria)

"Good aftanoon, gentamen. Coopa." Kripke was smiling as he plopped down next to a suspicious Howard. "So, uh...What the fwig is yo wast name?"

"Wolowitz," he bit.

"Wight. Anyway, wood awound the stweet is yo chipmunk fantasy wady is in Awtadena tomowwow."

"You know about her?"

"Woxanne toad Weonard, Weonard toad me."

Howard feigned disinterest. "I don't care. I'm married now."

"Yes, but how much do you want to bet she dumps yo sowwy bottom when she hears yo Mossy Gwossman song?"

Howard went still, his cutlery hovering above his food. "What?"

"I'll keep my mouth shut if you do me some favas...Say, pet-sitting on Fwiday, just fo stottas?"

Howard tried to look impassive. "Good luck trying to find her."

"I aweady have, and she is hot. Wook." Kripke turned his phone so Howard could see the Facebook image. "What do ya think?"

"Yeah, she's...she's not bad."

"Anyway, thing is, she and I aw goin' on a date on Fwiday. Unwess you want me to bwing up yo lame twibute, I'd stot kissing my ass if I were you. Wata!" Kripke left jauntily.

"Great," Howard groaned. "The last thing I want to do is cater to Kripke."

"So don't do it," Leonard told him. "You were fourteen; it's done."

"I don't want Marcy Grossman to know The Song!" Howard exclaimed. "I'd die of embarrassment!"

"Physical impossibility," Sheldon noted impassively, and continued to quietly eat.

"Come on, dude, you've had plenty of embarrassing moments," Raj pitched in. "So many that were so severe, how bad would it really be if she found out?"

Howard looked stonily at him. "Congratulations, I just hired you to help me."

-0-0-0-0-

"That's his house?"

Raj and Howard looked up in shock at the attractive semi-villa.

"That's his house," Raj confirmed.

"And he said I'd be doing him a favor," Howard muttered, as they got out. Walking up the brick path, he pushed the doorbell. Kripke pulled it open in the space of a few breaths. "Wight on time. Thank you for not widing yo wame scoota."

"It's a motorbike," Howard defended.

"Whateva. I don't have time to tell you yo wong...again. There's a wist on the dinna table; I'll see you in a few." Kripke nodded begrudgingly at them as he passed, letting himself out.

"So what do we do here?" Raj asked, as they walked through the elegant ivory hall.

"Enjoy it!" was Howard's answer.

They stopped in the living room, where three dogs all quietly and gently played with one another. "Aww, look how cute they are!" Raj crooned. "So darling!"

Howard rolled his eyes. "I was wrong. I didn't give up a night with a woman after all."

"Come on. You can't tell me they're not adorable." Raj sank onto the plush couch. "I guess even dogs need friends."

"Dogs need humans to pick the poop from their fur," Howard responded. "Oh, nice, he's got a pool, too?"

"Howard," Raj said, and Howard looked at him. "This is what Cinnamon is missing. When I'm at work, she's all alone."

"So your solution is to have two dogs in one apartment?" Howard asked skeptically.

Raj gestured to the dogs. "Look how close they are."

Howard stared at the dogs. "Fine, but before you make any decisions, have her spayed. I don't want you showing up on my doorstep with a box of puppies. Hell, I don't want you showing up on my doorstep with two pounds of spicy Indian food and illegal copies of Baywatch."

Raj's smile dimmed. "You said you enjoyed those nights."

"I'm a compulsive liar," Howard said, and leaned against the wall. "Don't look at me like that; you think you're so p - " His words died when he bumped into a picture on the wall, knocking it to the linoleum floor and smashing the glass. Both scientists and all the dogs jumped. "Oh, damn, damn, damn," Howard uttered, as he knelt.

"You're in trouble now," Raj said ominously.

"He's gonna kill me!"

"Where's your infamous 'I'm an engineer' speech?"

"I can't just tape it back together - now he's gonna tell her about The Song no matter what I do for him!"

Raj shrugged. "Then, your work here is done."

"What, you mean just leave it like this?"

"Yeah, essentially. It's a smash 'n dash."

Howard stood. "Just...keep the dogs away from the shards." He stood and went in search for a broom. When he returned, Raj had let the dogs out into the backyard. Howard began to sweep up the glass. "I'm just gonna hang the picture and hope he doesn't notice."

Raj shook his head. "You realize you're a dead man." 


	3. Chapter 3

"That was utter hell," Howard grumbled, as he and Raj entered the Wolowitz house.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Raj answered.

"You're right. I should be yelling at you. Where were you when Kripke was yelling at me for fifteen minutes?"

"Hiding!"

Bernadette, swollen with pregnancy and watching TV, muted the show upon hearing their voices. Struggling to get up, she turned and looked at them. "Hey," she said, a little breathlessly. "Howard, my sister Cecile is coming this Wednesday with some baby-themed gifts."

"Cecile?" Howard made a face. "When last did you see her?"

"Oh...fifteen years ago," Bernadette answered airily. "I hope she's more likeable now."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's grown up a lot," Howard answered.

"She damn well better have," Bernadette grumped, shifting easily from loving wife into angry dragon. "Otherwise I'm kicking her sorry butt out of this house."

"Great. So what's for dinner?" Howard asked.

"You're the chef, you decide."

"Me? But I've never really cooked before."

"Yeah, well, your training begins now." Bernadette headed for the stairs, which she ascended on nearly stomping feet.

In her absence, Howard looked at Raj. "Want some pizza?"

"Sure."

Howard picked up his iPhone. "Siri, call Tarantino's," he instructed, and put the phone to his ear once Siri was quiet. "Hi, Tarantino's? I'd like a delivery. One medium pepperoni, one medium meat lovers', and one large diet Coke." He paused at the rather familiar voice that came on to confirm his order. "Priya?" he asked suddenly, making Raj look up. "Priya Koothrappali, is that you?"

A click following the delay was his only answer. Howard hung up. "Huh. Guess her law thing fell through."

"Give it - give it." Raj took the phone from him. "Siri, call Tarantino's."

Howard watched him expectantly.

"Hello, Tarantino's? This is Rajesh Koothrappali." Raj smiled at the familiar sound of his sister's voice. "What are you doing back in town? ...Whoa, okay, okay. Call me on your break. ...No, our order hasn't changed. ...Howard's place. ...Thanks." He hung up and gave Howard's iPhone back.

"Blew you off, did she?"

"A little bit. But she'll call me back soon...I think. Hey, listen," he added, as Howard turned away. "Don't tell Leonard."

"Why would I? He's married."

"Yes, that's exactly it. I don't want Leonard to blow things with Penny."

"Fine. In the spirit of saving their marriage, shouldn't we also not tell Sheldon?"

"We definitely should not," Raj confirmed. "And maybe not Penny, either, because she thinks telling secrets in confidence is not telling secrets."

"Yes, I know...She burned me a few times."

"So you got spit on by Marcy Grossman a thousand years ago. Get over it." 


	4. Chapter 4

Priya called while Howard was paying for the pizza. "That'll be thirty dollars even," the delivery man told him, and Howard began to dig for the cash.

Then Bernadette called, too. "Howard!" she screamed. "Howard, come quick!"

"Keep the change." Howard threw two twenties at him and ran upstairs, with Raj hurrying after him, still pressing Howard's phone to his ear. "Yeah, that was Bernadette," he told his sister, as he launched up the stairs at Howard's heels.

They exploded into the room to find her leaning over the bed, gripping the blanket. "Let's get you to the hospital," Howard said, trying to sound calm.

"Is there time for that?"

"There has to be!" He and Bernadette followed Raj, who hurried ahead of them and made sure all the doors were wide open. Outside, they all paused at the car. "Where are the keys?" Howard asked.

"I don't have them!" Bernadette answered.

Howard hurried back inside and grabbed his keys.

-0-0-0-0-

Amy was laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling when her cell phone went off, mildly startling her. She hoisted herself up onto her elbows and answered. "Hello?"

"Amy, it's Raj. Bernadette's gone into labour, we're going to the hospital."

"Okay. Thanks for calling."

He disconnected first and Amy slowly hung up. She knew it was a joyous occasion for Bernadette and Howard - at least, she hoped it was - but she felt isolated from the happiness. She knew it was wrong, perhaps even rude, but the only thing she felt was jealousy. Bernadette was off to have a child, before she was even due, and Amy was still alone. Still having relationship issues. Not pregnant, and getting too old to be.

Her hands trembled as she put the phone back on the bedside table.

-0-0-0-0-

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for how short this one is. Unfortunately it's Thanksgiving and company will be arriving soon, so I'm cutting it short. Didn't know where to take it next anyway, but I'll continue later... 


	5. Chapter 5

"You don't need to stay," Howard told Raj. Both sat in the waiting room.

"Actually, I do. I promised Bernadette I'd be in the delivery room when she gave birth."

Howard's eyebrows lifted. "What?"

One of the double doors opened and Amy breezed in. "Did I miss it?" she asked, approaching her friends.

"No."

She sat. "Why aren't you with her?"

"I was," Howard answered. "A doctor asked me to leave. But I think something's off, because they had already examined her."

"You think correctly," the voice behind him made them all flinch. The doctor added, "I'm sorry, but your wife was only experiencing false labor."

"So soon?" Howard asked. "The baby's not due for three more months."

"These things happen," she told him. "Remember, you don't have to bring her in until her water breaks."

"It didn't?" Howard asked. "So what was all over..." He paused as he realized. "Ohhh."

Raj made a face.

"Can I see her? Can she go home?"

"Yes, to both questions. But it's hospital regulation to bring injured, surgical, or pregnant patients out by wheelchair, so you'll be here a few moments longer. She's in thirteen, that way," she added, as she turned and walked away.

"Will you come with me?" Howard asked.

"Of course," Amy and Raj both answered. The trio moved down the hallway and into the thirteenth room. Clothed in a hospital gown, Bernadette sat on the gurney, clutching her discharge papers. Upon seeing her friends enter the room, her face suddenly went red and she looked away.

Howard looked at his friends. "Actually, uh, will you wait in the hall?"

They ducked outside and Howard slowly closed the door, muttering his thanks. He turned to face his wife, who reluctantly met his gaze. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Embarrassed," she answered.

He went to her without telling his feet to move. "You don't have to be," he tried to assure her. "If you recall, I had many an embarrassing moment with my mother, including bladder leaks that had nothing to do with pregnancy," he added, making her eyes shoot up to him. "I promise, this is really nothing to me."

"Do Raj and Amy know?"

"Well," he floundered.

Bernadette scowled. "So much for doctor-patient confidentiality. What about the others?"

"I don't know. They didn't get here, not yet; you'll have to ask Amy and Raj."

"I might as well, they already know I wet myself. I might as well scream it from the rooftops."

"I don't care. You're still the beautiful woman fathering my child I want to spend the rest of my life with." He offered his hand.

She took it and slid off the gurney. "Thanks, Howard."

He kissed her forehead. When he withdrew, he asked, "What's in the bag?"

"My clothes. The hospital's allowing me to wear the gown home, but I have to return it tomorrow."

He picked the bag up and and as one they walked to the door. Bernadette's short-lived smile faded when she saw Amy and Raj. There was an uncomfortable silence before Bernadette finally said, "Okay, we're all thinking it. I peed myself. Can we move on?"

"Sorry, sorry," a flummoxed Raj said. "I just...I haven't been around somebody who did that since kindergarten."

"It's not like I tried!" Bernadette chirped, her voice thick with hostility.

"I know..." he said slowly. "But...it's like...on the floor right now."

"Hey," she barked, "I may have something comin' outta my frontal in a few weeks, but I can still put somethin' in your adjacent!"

"Whoa, sor-reee." Raj held up his hands in surrender and began to walk back down the hallway.

Bernadette calmly brushed her hair and smiled at the scared doctor who passed by.

Amy finally made herself speak. "Come on, let me buy you a sundae."

Howard and the ladies walked after Raj.

-0-0-0-0-  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Finally, right? Sorry for the delay. 


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe you're going to live together," Penny said, as she played with her food.

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"Because, you could barely survive one night with him!" Penny exclaimed. "Don't you think this is a bad idea?"

"She's taking Leonard's room," Sheldon explained succinctly.

"Ah," Penny answered.

Sheldon studied her. "You still think it's a bad idea, don't you?"

"Well," Leonard jumped in, "You know what happens when you mix all the wrong chemicals. It can blow up in your face."

"It won't do that!" Sheldon exclaimed. "The last time we tried living together was a fiasco because there was only one bedroom."

"There was also the couch," Leonard pointed out.

Penny rolled her eyes. "So, where's Raj?" she asked.

Howard looked at Bernadette, who shifted her weight and met his eyes. She didn't say anything, so Howard spoke. "Uh, he's out with a...girl."

Penny brightened. "Claire?"

"Uh, no."

"It's that bitch Emily, isn't it?" she prodded.

"Nope, not her either."

"Okay, we all know where this is going," Leonard sighed. "It's gotta be Cinnamon."

"Did you not hear me guess 'dog'?" Penny asked, and Bernadette faintly smiled.

"Uh, no, not Cinnamon either. But he didn't really say," he muttered hastily. "Pass the soy sauce, please?"

Bernadette handed it to him. "Well, I hope iwhomever he's with/i doesn't have a tail and a wet nose."

-0-0-0-0-

Raj let himself into the restaurant and Priya looked at him and smiled. She wore a chef uniform and even a white chef's hat. Her long hair was pulled into a ponytail and she was slightly stained with tomato sauce. "Hello, Rajesh," she said, appearing to be in rather good spirits.

"Hey. Am I on time?"

"Yes, my break begins..." She looked up at a clock. "Now." She smiled at him and pulled off her hat and gloves.

"I have to ask. How did you go from successful lawyer to pizza girl?"

"Rajesh, I'm not just a pizza girl. This restaurant is partly mine." She sat beside him.

He didn't look impressed. "Yeah, still wondering."

"I'm married, Rajesh."

"What?" He looked at her in shock. "Since when?"

"Five days ago. Samar had inherited this place from his late father, and didn't want to give it up."

"So you left your awesome business life? You traded down?"

"No. I took it to be closer to my brother. I've got to say, I was expecting a more supportive reaction."

"Well, I'm a little surprised you didn't even tell me you were engaged, or that you'd even met someone."

She nodded, trying not to let her revulsion show. "Yes, well, this whole thing goes much deeper than meeting Samar. Mummy and Daddy wanted to marry me off to a judge, but he was cold and cruel...I had to get out of there. I wasn't expecting to find the right person."

"So where is the other part-owner?" Raj asked.

Priya sighed. "Court."

"You're kidding."

"No, but it's nothing serious. He just finally caught the kid who was throwing rocks at his car."

"He took a kid to court?"

"No, he took the kid's parents; they refused to take responsibility." Priya shrugged. "Anyway, when I told him I'd cut the cord with my parents, he gave me half his restaurant to try and cheer me up."

"Did it work?"

"Not really." Priya shook her head. "I think tomorrow I'm going to call them and explain. What are your plans?" she asked abruptly.

He blinked. "I'm...getting a doggy."

"Oh. Great. Another terror. Remind me not to come to your place." She then asked, "How's Bernadette? Are the twins okay?"

"Actually, it was false labor. But she's okay."

"Good...We should really get together sometime, Rajesh. We need to talk."

"Okay. How's my place?" He grinned at her.

"Sure. If you get the dog after I leave," she said smartly.

He nodded and studied her. "You seem different."

"I am different. I'm relaxed. Honestly, I've never been happier."

"Priya," a woman said, as she walked out of the back room. "Priya, the oven just died."

"Crap," Priya muttered, as she stood. Pulling on her gloves, she hurried to the woman. "What did you do this time, you bimbo?"

The door swung shut behind them, and Raj sat there, staring up at the menu. "I'd like a medium," he said to himself. Feeling forgotten, he stood and left the restaurant.

-0-0-0-0-

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So sorry, Laura Spencer! I actually really like you, but we all know Emily and Penny hate each other. 


	7. Chapter 7

Wandering through an aisle, with occupied cages on either side of him, Raj stared at each adorable furry face. He thought it would be best to get a small dog, so Cinnamon wouldn't feel as threatened. Hopefully they would get along...

A squawk from beside him made him turn, and he found himself peering up at a white parrot named Snowdrop...And, through the bars, Lucy's familiar face stared back at him.

"Lucy?" he asked, and walked around the cage. She was moving quickly down the aisle, away from him; but upon hearing his voice she turned to look awkwardly at him.

"Oh. Hi. I didn't see you."

"What are you doing here?" Raj asked.

"I was looking for a pet, I thought it would be easier to talk to something who couldn't judge me out loud."

Raj nodded.

"What about you?" Lucy asked him.

"I'm getting a playmate for Cinnamon."

"That's cool...Anything in mind?"

"The breed, no. But I'm gonna call her Spice. Well, it's a tossup between Spice and Sugar."

Lucy nodded, and he was wondering what to say next; but he didn't get the chance.

" 'Bye," Lucy said, and she turned and continued to bolt down the aisle.

"Uh, take care," Raj called, and tried to focus his attention back on the puppies' cages. Continuing past the bird aisle, he further explored the furry-faced animals until he found the perfect pet. She was a sweet little West Highland White who blinked sadly up at him. She was about Cinnamon's age, healthy, and spayed.

"You're the one," Raj told her. "I'll be right back."

-0-0-0-0-

Carrying Spice-or-maybe-Sugar in his arms, Raj let himself into his apartment and closed the door. "Here we go, home sweet home," he told his latest pet. "Cinnamon! Come here, girl!"

He set Spice-or-maybe-Sugar down as Cinnamon bounded toward him. As soon as she saw the new pet, her attention shifted and she approached the snow-colored terrier, sniffing her. Raj watched, feeling like a proud parent...

...Until Spice-slash-Sugar growled, sobering Raj only seconds before she attacked Cinnamon. Fear for his oldest pet had him blurting the first of the choices that came to mind. "Sugar, stop it!" Raj commanded, and both dogs obeyed. "Shame on you. That's not how we greet family!"

His cell phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello?" he asked, walking to the couch. "Oh, hi, Howard, what's up?"

He watched Sugar chase Cinnamon out of the room.

"Whoa, no need to bite my head off about it! Does she want to speak to me? ...Okay. Tell her I'm sorry, okay? ...Well, it's true! And disgusting. Not even Cinnamon does that. ...Okay, sheesh! You'd think you'd be able to tell the truth around friends. ...Wait, we're okay, right? ...'Bye."

Raj hung up. A yip had him hurrying to the bedroom. The instant he turned on the light, Cinnamon fled to him, hiding behind his leg.

-0-0-0-0-

Amy looked up at Sheldon. They hadn't spoken much since he had gotten in her car; and now that they were on a date at the Cheesecake Factory they were speaking even less.

"You're awfully quiet, Sheldon."

"As I have repeatedly told you and all my other friends, it's a waste of time to point out the obvious."

"I'm worried about you...You're hardly ever quiet."

He finally looked up from his menu.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I suppose I'm thinking about what Penny said."

"Does the thought of living with me repulse you?"

"No! It just worries me."

"Tell me your concerns," Amy coaxed.

"What if I can hear you snoring through the wall? What if you get sick of my schedules? What if you have or make a schedule that clashes with my own? How well do you cook? And what else are you allergic to?"

Amy leaned a bit closer. "Sheldon, we don't have to go through with this," she said gently. "I haven't given my notice yet. Nothing is official."

He looked at her.

"Think about it. And, if you want Leonard's key, just say so."

"Would you be mad?"

"No, Sheldon. I understand you. Truth be told, I have some concerns, too."

"Like what?"

"Well, you have been known to talk in your sleep; and I know I could hear you from Leonard's room. You've been preternaturally frightened of noises since the break-in, and I don't want to freak you out whenever I get up at night."

He studied her eyes. "And yet, you still want to live with me," he guessed. "Why?" he added, when she nodded.

"Because I love you. And instead of dwelling on the cons, I focus on the reasons why I'd like to be your roommate."

"What are they?" Sheldon asked.

"We could see each other all the time. We could carpool to work, I could make your Meemaw's cookies, drive you places, and you could wear a nasal strip. And headphones."

Sheldon considered. "That is true."

"And I don't object to your schedule; I embrace it. I don't have other allergies, and my cooking is decent."

His eyes met hers. "Sounds like the pros outweigh the cons."

Amy smiled softly. "Sheldon, we don't have to rush into this. I know I got drunk and stupid and said things I regret, but we've both done that. Do we really need to dwell on it? I don't want to be the reason you're uncomfortable. If you wish - we can just get our feet wet. Have more sleepovers. You wear Breathe Right and headphones, I sleep in Leonard's room, and we see how it goes."

He thought about it, and then nodded. "I can't see why that wouldn't work."

"So then it's settled?"

"Yes." Sheldon smiled and looked back down at his menu. "I'm going to need to write a new agreement."

-0-0-0-0-

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for waiting! I'm sorry this is coming about so slowly; I often don't have time to write. 


	8. Chapter 8

Leonard and Penny were in 4B, making out on the couch when there was a knock on the door. They parted and Penny hesitated.

"Guys, open up," Howard's muffled voice called. "I have some big news!"

Penny answered the door and he staggered in, wet with rainwater. He wore a hoodie and a smile.

"You sure look happy," Penny commented.

"I am," he said breathlessly. "When Bernadette got examined at the hospital two days ago, the sonogram detected an abnormality. The nurses called me just now; technically, we're having triplets, one of the babies has two heads!"

"Oh my God."

"Yeah. When the kid's old enough we might look into getting them separated."

"Howard, that's...weird," Leonard said, but he was grinning.

"Yeah! Siamese Wolowitz. I was on my way over here for Halo Night and Dr. Bootabelly or whatever his name was phoned me and told me the news!" Howard clapped once. "God, I am so happy. Three kids!"

"Yes, at once," Penny added. "That girl's gonna need an Epidural."

"Hang on. If you're here, where's Bernadette?" Leonard asked.

"At home. Her sister came by. I wasn't going to leave, but Cecily told me to go, that she needed girl time."

"Her sister's name is Cecile," Leonard corrected him.

"Right. Anyway, I went to Sheldon's first, 'cause he's closer to the stairs, but no one answered; so I guess Halo's off. So I thought I'd come chat with you guys!" Pulling his hoodie down, Howard strode into the apartment. "Three kids!" he repeated, as he sat next to Leonard. "Can you imagine me in a car with my wife and three kids? That takes up my entire van!"

"Yeah, I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Bernadette agreed to marry you," Penny answered loftily. "So I might be a bit slow to respond."

"Yeah, but what else is new?" Howard asked good-naturedly.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Congratulations, Howard. This is huge."

"It is, isn't it? OH my God, Josh doesn't even know Bernadette was expecting one baby." Suddenly Howard was freaking out. "And she experienced false labor! What if the babies come early? What if I wake up at like three in the morning to labor cries? We don't have a crib, or a changing table, or a formula bottle, or diapers, or rash cream..."

"What the hell did Cecile bring?" Penny asked bluntly.

"Toys."

"Kinda like buying the horse when you don't have a farm, isn't it?" she pushed.

"Howard, calm down. A lot of women experience false labor," Leonard told him. "And besides, it might not have been that. The baby might have kicked and startled her into thinking that's what it was."

Penny sat on Leonard's other side. "What's Cecile like?"

"Just like Bernadette," Howard answered. "Except she's single. She's staying at our place for a few nights," he added. "She lives in Claremont. Fifty-eight hours of two Bernadettes; I should probably buy Tylenol."

Penny was still smiling as she went to answer the door, and there stood a perfectly dry Raj. He peered past her shoulder at Howard. "Hi. Uh, is Halo Night here now?"

"Naw, Shamy's on a date," Penny answered, and held the door open wide for him to come in.

"Why are you all nice and dry?" Howard grumped.

"It's called an umbrella, dude."

"Hey, whatever happened to your Footsteps Of The Stars thing?" Penny asked.

Raj sighed bitterly as he went toward the kitchen. "We were our only fans." He sat in the living chair, and Penny sat next to Leonard again.

"Why?" Penny asked.

"I dunno, high expectations...People suck," Raj answered succinctly.

"Yeah. I meant, why were you fans?"

Howard gave an insincere laugh as Raj rolled his eyes, and Penny smiled smugly at him.

"You guys want coffee or tea?" Penny asked.

"Uh, I'll have coffee," Howard said.

"Tea for me, please," Raj answered.

"Okay. You know where the kitchen is," she answered smartly, and they got up and walked begrudgingly to the kitchen.

"That was mean," Leonard told her.

"I know," she smirked.

"So?" Howard was asking. "You get your dog today?"

"Yup," Raj answered unenthusiastically.

"Problems?" Howard inquired.

"Yup," Raj repeated. "Whoa, dude, three sugars is enough, okay?"

"I need the energy," Howard said, as he walked back to the couch. "Kripke's wearing me down."

"Why are you letting him?" Leonard asked.

"Because, I don't want him to tell Marcy Grossman about The Song!"

Penny barely had to think about it. "She already knows."

"What?" Howard asked.

"Since when do you and Kripke talk?" Raj asked, as he stirred the tea.

"We don't! Howard, don't you remember? You played it for her and she spit in your hair?" Penny asked.

Howard didn't move. He didn't blink.

"So you've been running errands for Kripke for nothing?" Raj inquired.

Howard thawed. "No, you're mistaken. She didn't know about the song," he said lamely, unconvincingly. "She spit in my hair because...she hated my face."

"You played it for her in person!" Penny pressed. "You played it for me! If anything, Marcy Grossman will try to tell Barry, and he'll say...'I know'."

Howard looked at his coffee. "Do you have wine?"

"Like you have to ask..." Raj murmured, and when Penny glared at him he quietly sipped his tea. 


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have Kirsten Vangsness (Penelope Garcia) in mind to play Cecile.

-0-0-0-0-

Letting himself into the apartment, Raj flicked on the light and found himself staring at a mess.

The curtains were shredded at the bottom. The rod was on an angle and the curtains touched the floor. There was a yellow stain on the carpet.

Raj closed the door and moved slowly through the apartment. "You little bitch, you know I rent, right?" he asked. He kept wandering, exploring each room. Sugar had even ripped off the clothes in his closet; and hangers littered the floor. His favorite shirt was torn to bits, and beside it there were droppings.

"Do you want to go back to the pet store?" he asked. He sat on his bed and quickly stood again. Lifting up the covers he made a face at the dark wetness on his blanket. "Dammit," he grumbled.

He stepped out into the hall and there stood Sugar, lifting her lip at him in a snarl.

"You little devil," Raj said harshly. "This is totally unacceptable and it will not stand!"

Suddenly she was coming at him. "Whoa!" Raj said, trying to move too quicky for her. "You wee little Lucifer! You are so not the one!" He bent and picked her up by the neck, and she yapped uselessly. "That's it. You wore out your welcome by pooping in my closet. Now you're a goner."

He carried Sugar to the carrying case he had put on his kitchen table. He set it on the floor and opened it, and Cinnamon bounded out, eager to be free. Stuffing Sugar into the case, he quickly closed and locked the door. "Maybe Kripke will take you home," Raj grumbled, and he picked up the case and moved resolutely to the door. "Better yet, Kurt. He'll take you under his foot and squash you like a bug. And I won't mind."

He let himself back out.

-0-0-0-0-

"I thought I told you to relax," Cecile said, as Bernadette walked into the kitchen with the broom.

"You did. I can't. Howard never does housework; if I didn't, the house would look worse than the ruins of Tornado Valley."

"Sit," Cecile ordered. "I'm here to help." She took the broom from her and leaned it against the counter.

Bernadette moved slowly to the table. "I knew the windows looked cleaner."

"Bernie, what's Howard doing right now?" Cecile asked.

"Well, unless he's already on his way home, he's playing video games at a friend's house."

Cecile didn't look surprised. "You spoil your husband. He should be here treating you like a goddess. I know, I know, for the sake of the child you put up with him. That doesn't explain the not-pregnant stage of your relationship."

Bernadette sighed. "I thought I could change him."

Cecile's brows went up. "So you're telling me he's improved?"

Bernadette shook her head. "Not really."

"Good. You had me worried."

"Last week I told him he could cook his own dinner. The next morning I found a pizza box in the garbage," Bernadette told her.

"See? You're not strict enough. You put up with and put up with and put up with. You can't do that when your kid gets here."

"I know..." Bernadette pursed her lips. "Maybe fatherhood will change him."

Cecile didn't look convinced. "What would you do if it didn't?"

Bernadette didn't respond.

There was a knock at the front door, and Bernadette started to get up. "I told you to relax," Cecile said, patting her sister's arm. "You just think about what I said and I'll cook dinner." She got up and left the kitchen. Coming to the front door she pulled it open.

"Hello, Bern..." Raj stopped and squinted into her brown eyes. "You're not Bernadette."

"She's in the kitchen, can I help you?"

"Uh, no, I need to see her husband Howard; I'm a good friend of theirs." He walked inside and she closed the door before following him into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, Raj; what brings you here?"

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to Howard, is he here?"

"No, he's not. I thought he was with you."

He explained, "We went to Sheldon's for Halo Night, but Sheldon wasn't home, so we went to Leonard's. Howard left before me."

Bernadette shrugged. "Have you tried Kripke's place?"

"I...thought about it," Raj answered.

"Well, let me know when you sense him like Professor X," Bernadette answered crisply. "Is it something I can help you with? Don't tell me to relax," she added, as Cecile opened her mouth.

"Uh, maybe. I could use more opinions. My new dog is misbehaving, and mean. Given what all Kripke's done to Howard lately, I thought maybe I could give Sugar to Kripke, and...I was wondering what Howard would think."

Cecile jumped in before Bernadette could speak. "I'm friends with a dog trainer local to here. Maybe I can pull some strings."

"Oh. Cool."

"Raj, this is my sister Cecile; Cecile, my friend Raj."

"Nice to meet you," Raj said, shaking her hand.

"You, too. I'm staying here; just call Bernadette to reach me and I'll drive you."

"Thank you, Cecile. That's very kind," Raj answered. "Goodnight, ladies."

"Goodnight, Raj," Bernadette answered, and he left.

Cecile sat next to Bernadette. "He's pretty cute."

Bernadette smiled at her sister. "Yeah?"

"Totally. He's got beautiful eyes."

Bernadette's smile became bigger. "Well, he's single," she sang.

As Cecile began to cook dinner, Bernadette thought about what Cecile had said regarding Howard. And as her thoughts wandered, it was the notion that Leonard and Sheldon might possibly become stepbrothers and Raj become her brother-in-law that made her smile. 


	10. Chapter 10

"So what all has this Kripke guy done to your husband?" Cecile asked.

"Oh, he's making him do a bunch of chores so that one of his past girlfriends won't find out about an embarrassing song he wrote for her."

"And blackmail works on Howard?"

"I would think it works on a lot of people. Actually, I know it does; I've had to blackmail a few people myself."

"Why haven't you blackmailed Howard into better behavior?" Cecile asked.

"Because I'm married to him," Bernadette answered. "It's wrong to manipulate your spouse." She accepted a plate of steamed vegetables, potatoes and meat.

"It's also wrong to take your spouse for granted, and make her do everything," Cecile answered calmly. "I'm not suggesting you make a habit out of it...I'm suggesting you teach him a lesson."

Bernadette squirmed with unease. "I don't know, I've only manipulated people I didn't love intimately. And then I apologized. Most of the time."

"Without manipulation, I wouldn't have gotten an A+ on my Home Ec for a year," Cecile responded. "Sometimes manipulation is all for the best."

Bernadette shook her head. "I disagree."

"Are you happy with Howard's behavior?" Cecile pressed.

There was a sudden silence.

"I didn't think so. Sometimes, Bernie, you can work it out with your kid, and sometimes you can't. And if you truly accept Howard for who he is right now, then you accept the way he acts and wouldn't change him. And if that's the case, you're going to be married to a child when you're old and gray."

Bernadette sighed, stirring her vegetables into her potatoes. "Well, I don't want that."

"No, you don't. You want a responsible partner. I don't know him as well as you, but based on what you've told me and what little I've seen, you're going to be raising three kids while your husband refuses to grow up. But, that's just my opinion."

Bernadette looked up at her sister. "Yesterday in Sears, he hid from me in the clothing department," she confided.

"You see?"

Bernadette stared at her potatoes until the sound of the front door jarred her from her spiraling thoughts. "Don't yell at him," she murmured to her sister.

Howard walked into the kitchen. "Hey, babe! Bernadette," he added. "Oh, is there any left for me?" he added.

"Yes," Bernadette said, through gritted teeth.

Howard set a sealed bottle of Tylenol and a Ken doll on the table and moved toward the pan of food.

"Howard, you didn't have to buy that! The babies will have plenty of toys," Bernadette said.

"Oh, that one's for me."

Cecile looked pointedly at Bernadette, who shook her head. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Why did I have to come with you again?" Leonard asked, as he and Sheldon walked through the pharmacy.

"Why didn't you ever wear nasal strips before your nose job?" Sheldon retorted.

"They didn't help, and I asked you first."

"Didn't help!" Sheldon faced him. "Why wouldn't they help?"

"Because it was a deviated septum, not something as simple as a clogged sinus or an open mouth."

They resumed walking.

"Do you think they'll work on Amy and me?"

"They should...if even it's just the one part of you that's normal."

Sheldon picked up a pack of Breathe Right and examined it.

"I'm proud of you, Sheldon. This is a big step."

"It is?"

"Yes. Not so big that you shouldn't do it," Leonard said hastily. "Hell, you're going on six years since your first date; most people would be married by now."

"You and Penny weren't," Sheldon answered. "It took you seven years to land that trout."

"Six years and eleven months."

"And thirty days."

"It still counts as six! There was one day left."

"Actually, there were six hours left. It was really nothing." Sheldon picked up a different product, viewed it and set it back on the shelf. "Raj has previously stated you and Penny are the modern Ross and Rachel of Pasadena, where the dark-haired scientist chases after the dim-witted blond ex-waitress in the next apartment...I have no idea who Ross and Rachel are, but given the confidence with which he spoke, I don't have to."

Leonard looked at him askance. "I'm sure my life doesn't have everything in common with some TV show."

"No, not everything...Raj also said the character of Ross didn't wear glasses, or have asthma, and stands over six feet."

"Ouch."

"Of course we have the obvious technological advances, and an extra person in our regular group. Aside from that..." Sheldon paused, looking him up and down. "Yes."

"Okay, I get it. I'm the least cool among nerds."

"Don't look at it like that! If anything, you come before Howard." Sheldon picked up a third product, examined it briefly and tossed it into the basket that hung from Leonard's arm.

"Does anyone come after Howard?"

"No, of course not, don't be silly. Alright, time to head on over to the headphones aisle." Sheldon led him from the pharmacy.

"If this is Amy's idea, how come you're the one shopping?" Leonard asked.

"She's working today. I'm not," he answered simply. "It all works out for the best; I need new shoes anyway."

"But the sole you claim to have is good?" Leonard joked.

They rounded the corner - and right into Priya.

"Priya?" Sheldon asked.

"What are you doing back?" Leonard asked.

And she dismissively waved her hand and said, "Mujhe samajh nahin aata."

"What?" Leonard asked. "Priya, what are you saying?"

She walked past him, saying only, "Nahin, kshama kare, main nahi hoon."

She kept going.

"That was weird, right?" Sheldon asked.

Leonard handed him the basket. "You're on your own," he said, and began to follow Priya - or perhaps the Priya lookalike. Digging out his iPhone, he dialed her number.

And waited.

Nothing happened.

Until an unfamiliar Indian man approached her, looped his arm through hers and began to lead her away. She began talking to him in Hindi, leaving Leonard to stand there wondering what had just happened.

She looked like Priya. She dressed like Priya. She even smelled like Priya.

Leonard dialed Raj's number.

"Hello?"

"Raj, it's Leonard. Listen, is Priya in town?"

On the other end, Raj chuckled and carefully made his voice indifferent. "Don't you think if she were, I'd know it?"

"I knew you'd have the answer," Leonard said absently, and hung up.

-0-0-0-0-

Back home, Raj dialed his sister's number. "Raj here. Leonard just called me, asking about you."

The response was entirely in Hindi. "No, you can't talk to him! ...Why not? What do you mean why not? What reason do you have to talk to him? You're married. ...Well, if you do talk to him I'll never do you any more favors ever again." He waited anxiously for her reply. "Okay, then I'll tell Mummy and Daddy every secret of yours. ...What secrets? I don't have any secrets." His smile faded as Priya kept talking. "Okay, okay, do what you want."

He hung up and looked at the attentive Howard. "Deal's off."

Howard smiled intrusively. "What secrets do you have that are more valuable than a friend's marriage?" he pried.

Raj glared at him. "None of your business. Just watch the movie," he said, and took it off mute. 


	12. Chapter 12

Amy was already sitting in Leonard's arm chair when Sheldon arrived, and she smiled at him as he entered the apartment.

Leonard walked in from behind, then stopped in his tracks. "Oh, right," he said, and backed out of the suite, pulling the door behind him.

Sheldon looked at Amy. "Okay, well," he said softly, "I got the products. And shoes," he added. "And I've long had a feminine hygiene drawer in the bathroom and a shelf of bowel-regulating yogurt, if you need either."

"Uh, no thank you."

Sheldon nodded, setting the supplies on the coffee table as he sat in his Spot. Looking at Amy, his girlfriend and roommate, he suddenly felt shy and didn't know what to say. So he said the first thing that came to mind: "Koothrappali's birthday is coming up soon. What do you think he wants?"

Amy tried not to show her disappointment at discussing something besides their living arrangement. "I think the greatest gift we could give him would be to take away his new dog."

Sheldon considered her words. "Not going well, is it?"

Amy shook her head. "Little rascal tried to bite him. Sugar she may be called, but sweet she is not."

Sheldon tapped his fingers on the arm of the couch, looking at the store bag across from him.

"You okay, Sheldon?"

"Yes...I'm just..." Here he paused, then shook his head. "I don't know. How are you?"

She blinked, obviously surprised by the question. "Me? I'm-I'm good."

He nodded and gave her the shadow of a smile.

She studied him. "You want some tea?"

He nodded and she got up and went to the kitchen. As she prepared the tea Sheldon's Skype began to ring, and he stood and went to his computer. Opening Skype he saw the serious, grumpy-looking face of Beverly Hofstadter. "Ah, Beverly. What a pleasant surprise."

"Not for me," came the cynical answer.

"What's wrong?"

"I just heard from your mother what you think of therapists."

Sheldon stilled in his seat.

"I must say, I am deeply offended," Beverly continued, sounding deceptively calm, aside from a slight tremor in her voice.

"I only said that to defend my relationship with Amy!"

"Sheldon, let's not waste time trying to mitigate the truth. You think my profession is...Well, I don't even want to hear myself say it. It was too painful the first time."

Sheldon felt a sudden weight on his heart. "I'm sorry."

"Your apology is trifling. I thought we were intellectual equals, but clearly my entire life is parallel to yours. Though I might never again find an individual like yourself, I believe I am better off without you in my life. I am deleting you off my phone, and cutting up the picture of us at Disneyland. From this moment on we are not friends."

The Skype window dissipated, leaving Sheldon to stare at his wallpaper.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon," Amy said, bringing him his tea.

He sighed and closed his laptop. "No...It's my fault. When will I learn to keep my big mouth shut?"

Amy didn't know what else to do, so she bent and draped her arms around his neck. He lay a hand on her arm. 


	13. Chapter 13

Sheldon's characteristic knock as he spoke Leonard's name separated Leonard and Penny.

"I think I've heard more from my friends since I've lived here than I did when I lived with one," Leonard mused.

Penny smiled and pushed him off. "You live here, too; you answer the door."

He obliged, pulling it open. "What?"

"Your mother just broke up with me," Sheldon said miserably.

Leonard's brows furrowed. "I see. And does Amy know you're available now?"

"She's cutting up our photograph and deleting my contact information as we speak," Sheldon continued, sounding wounded.

"What did you do?" Penny asked expectantly.

"I may have said something to insult therapists at a session of Dr. Freeman's that involved hurting Amy's feelings," he answered. "And Beverly caught wind of it and she's furious."

"Buddy," Leonard said, "I hate to break it to you, but it's a normal workday when relationship therapy gets hurtful. Have you ever seen Couples Retreat?"

"No."

"Good. Don't. It's horrible. Basically you roll with the punches, because in the long run...they know their work and they want to help."

Sheldon eyeballed him. "You respect therapists?"

"Well, yeah."

"Is that why you and your mother are so inseparably close?"

The door closed in his face.

"I just thought you of all people would know how to deal with it!" Sheldon called through the door, but he received no response. He turned to look at Amy.

"Come here, Sheldon," Amy said, sounding frustrated. "It's time again for you to be a student." She held the door open wide and stepped back.

He walked toward and into 4A and closed the door as Amy set up the whiteboard. "I'm going to write down several scenarios; and you tell me how you would react to them. And then I tell you why you're wrong."

Sheldon sat down and drank his tea while Amy wrote in silence. Finally she capped the marker and stepped aside.

He surveyed the board, trying to pick the scenario that most appealed to him.

"Top to bottom," Amy ordered succinctly.

He looked at the words long and hard. "Well, when my pet died, and people tried to comfort me, I just wanted them to go away. Each pet I had was my only real friend. My sister and I weren't really close, and I didn't have any friends at school, either. So...I would tell them I was sorry for their loss."

"And then what?" Amy asked.

Sheldon shrugged. "It all depends. People react to grief in different ways. This person could want to be alone, or want a shoulder to cry on. I suppose I would ask how I could help."

Amy nodded. "Correct." She erased the top answer. "Next?"

He was silent for a moment. "Well, this one is ambiguous. Did I hurt the friend on purpose, or accidentally?"

"Are you a mean, horrible, vengeful person?"

"No!"

"Then accidentally, of course."

Sheldon sighed. "I would...apologize."

"And?"

"Go about my day. If they want to hold a grudge, that's their problem. I can't make them forgive me."

Amy squinted at him, wondering if he was just saying these things to pass the test. "That's right," she said, and erased the second answer. "Alright, moving on! Time to up the ante." She tapped the marker on the board next to the third option.

Sheldon stared at it as if it were a phobia looking him right in the face. "Save a rival's life," he muttered. "That's a tough one."

Amy shrugged indifferently. "Think of your worst rival, and why exactly you hate him. Think of...what he's said, or done, to get under your skin. Name-calling, swirlies, noogies, pranks...Now he's in great danger, screaming your name, crying for help. Could you save him?"

It took him awhile to answer, but when he did his voice was flat. "No."

Amy shook her head, drawing an X beside the answer. "The correct response is to push aside your personal feelings, and remember that there are people out there who feel differently about him. People who love him very much. To remember that it could have been you."

Sheldon realized he felt humbled by her selflessness. "I see."

Amy smiled as he processed her words.

"Next?" 


	14. Chapter 14

"Amy?"

Amy opened her eyes at the muffled sound of Sheldon's voice travelling through the walls. "What?" she called back.

"This Breathe Right keeps slipping off."

Amy rolled her eyes. "Then put tape over it!"

He didn't answer, but after a brief hesitation she heard his door open and his footsteps go down the hall. All too soon his voice was floating through the wall again. "I hope it works!"

"Sheldon! Remember your lessons. Talking to me through the wall at night is not okay!"

"Sorry." There was the distinct sound of tape ripping, and then he quietly said, "Goodnight."

Amy closed her eyes and tried to relax.

-0-0-0-0-

(The next morning: Wolowitz's house)

"Cecile, these are our friends - Leonard, Sheldon, Amy, Penny, and of course you know Raj," Howard said. "Guys, this is Bernadette's sister, Cecile."

"Hi!" Cecile chirped. "Nice to meet you all." She winked at Raj. "And meet you again."

He blushed.

"Are you twins?" Leonard asked.

"No, I'm older," Cecile answered.

As Cecile spoke incessantly about how she always thought Bernadette had intentionally tried to look like her despite an obvious height difference, Leonard tried to pay attention, but his focus was diverted when Sheldon caught his gaze and gestured to the kitchen by moving his head.

Leonard tried to excuse himself subtly before following Sheldon. "What?"

"You closed the door in my face in such a hurry yesterday, I didn't get a chance to give you your housewarming present." Sheldon extended a flat, square package.

"You didn't have to buy me a housewarming gift; it wasn't that big a move."

"I didn't buy it; I made it."

Leonard's hands stilled and he tilted the package away from him as he continued to open it.

"Why are you holding it like that?" Sheldon inquired.

"In case you made it out of spite and something shoots out." Leonard pushed aside the wrapping and blinked in confusion as he pulled out a CD case. "No prank?"

"No. It's all your favorite songs on one CD; I compressed the files to make them all fit."

Leonard looked up at him, perplexed.

"I thought you would appreciate it after all these years of not being allowed to whistle, sing, party, or...play music." For a brief moment Sheldon looked remorseful.

"That's, uh, very thoughtful; thank you."

"You're welcome. Please don't play it loud enough for me to hear. Unless it's the theme to Star Trek."

Leonard nodded and began to move toward the recycle bin, but Sheldon snatched the wrapping from him. "Now hang on, there's no need to recycle what can be reused."

"Right, what was I thinking?" Leonard asked, and the pair walked into the living room as Sheldon tried stuffing the wrapping paper into his hanging wallet. Raj was holding Sugar, and Sheldon stopped so quickly that Leonard almost bumped into him.

"She's so well-behaved," Raj crooned. "She's like a completely different doggie! And my carpet's not even dry yet!"

"He's the best," Cecile explained succinctly.

"How can I ever repay you?"

Cecile shrugged and smiled. "How 'bout a date?"

"Uh, o-okay," Raj stammered eloquently. He stood. "I-I should go see if she gets along with Cinnamon now." He turned and carried the quiet, respectful Sugar to the door.

Sheldon looked grimly at Amy, and with a quick raise of her brows Sheldon knew not to bring up the ethical conundrum involving Raj's current girlfriend Emily.

At least, not now.

-0-0-0-0-

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have to end this story here. Turns out I'm moving to a place that most likely will not have Internet, and I'm on a serious time crunch to write two sequels! Eek! They might be single chapter stories...Thanks for the reviews guys! 


End file.
